Falling to You (hiatus)
by Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara
Summary: Hal yang maklum jika club malam berkelas di Gangnam menjadi tempat banyak artis korea selatan untuk melepaskan penat. Malam dimana grup EXO yang terkenal itu mengunjungi tempat itu ke-puluhan kalinya. Seluruh member semula berada di ruang 8. Namun sang magnae terlihat jutek. Brown dancing machine mengajaknya ke ruangan favorit sang dancing machine.. HUNKAI


Present…

Bar Malam di daerah Gangnam. Salah satu bar elit dan mewah. Menyewakan berbagai ruangan khusus untuk berhubungan intim dengan pasangan maupun namja yeoja sewaan.

Brak!

Suasana disalah satu ruangan khusus itu menjadi sedikit anarkis karena salah satu namja yang memesan ruangan itu sudah mabuk berat mengerang frustasi.

"Oppa, apakah temanmu itu tidak apa-apa?" yeoja yang berpakaian minim yang dadanya sudah terekspose itu bergelayut sambil menekan dadanya pada lengan namja tan yang tampan disampingnya.

Di sekeliling namja tan itu terdapat lima yeoja dengan pakaian yang sudah berhamburan di lantai.

"Tenang saja, dia biasa begitu kalau sudah mabuk. Hm, sebaiknya kalian pergi ke ruang 8 dan membantu teman-temanmu melayani hyungdeul ku" namja tan yang kini berada di ruang 30 itu menyuruh kelima yeoja manis itu pergi.

"Baiklah oppa," semua yeoja itu membenahi pakaiannya.

"Ini" namja tan itu mengeluarkan segepok uang dan menyumpalnya disela-sela kelima dada gempal yeoja itu.

"Thanks oppa" secara bergantian, semua yeoja itu mencium genit pipi namja tan itu dan membiarkan namja itu menggigit dadanya untuk terakhir kali.

"Bye, Kai Oppa" kelima yeoja itu menutup pintu ruangan 30 itu.

"Bora sexy sekali, kapan-kapan aku akan memesannya khusus" Kai menyeringai mengingat tubuh yeoja sexy yang tadi sempat ia gerayangi. Kai cukup tahu diri akan penyakit seksual jika berganti pasangan. Jadi ia tidak akan melakukan sex kecuali dengan pasangannya kelak.

Jadi selama ini ia hanya menyentuh tubuh yeoja sewaannya, tidak sampai menyetubuhi. Dan.. Namja yang tengah mabuk berat disampingnya kini juga sama sepertinya.

Kai memandang iba pada magnae boybandnya yang sudah teler itu.

"Kai" Sehun berkata dengan suara berat karena pengaruh alcohol yang tinggi.

Bisa dilihat matanya yang sayu dan bahkan tak seimbang saat duduk.

"Hm?" Kai sibuk memainkan smartphonenya. Berchatting ria dengan yeoja-yeoja sexy yang menemani grup EXO dari malam ke malam. Ya, refreshing seperti ini sudah biasa untuk melepaskan penat di negara gingseng itu.

"Berikan aku sebotol lagi di bar.." Sehun menunjuk bar kecil yang diatas mejanya terdapat red wine no.1.

"Hm.. Yang penting kau tidak memuntahkan isi perutmu di baju Kyungsoo lagi" Kai beranjak dan mengambil botol red wine dan gelas kristalnya.

Sehun yang mendengar nama D.O hatinya menjadi agak panas. Ia merasa hatinya panas sekali.

"Ini" Kai menyodorkan gelas kristal itu kearah Sehun. Sehun dengan sigap meraihnya dan meminumnya dengan sekali tenggak.

"Haish.. Kau ini.. Seberapa berat tekanan batinmu terhadap Luhan hyung sampai kau nekat meminum sebanyak ini hm?" Berhadapan dengan Sehun yang mabuk merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kai.

Karena Kai bisa melihat kejujuran dari seorang Yehet sedunia didepannya ini. Meskipun Kai harus sedikit kesal karena saat mabuk bahkan Sehun tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'hyung' dan Sehun bahkan sering menghiraukan ucapannya.

"Ini bukan masalah Luhan hyung" Sehun sedikit limbung saat ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar.

Kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah minuman segar.

"Mau?" Sehun menyodorkan sekaleng beer dingin itu pada Kai.

"Boleh" Kai yang memang sedari tadi haus segera mengambil lalu menenggaknya sampai habis.

"Lalu, apa kita sekarang harus bergabung dengan hyungdeul?" Kai menunjuk pintu keluar kamar itu.

"Nanti saja, aku takut jika nanti aku lepas kendali dan malah memperkosa yeoja yang lewat" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kai.

"Haha, aku tak percaya kau akan sembarangan menyerang orang" Kai membuang kaleng beer yang sudah kosong itu ke tempat sampah disampingnya.

Suasana menjadi hening karena kelima yeoja sexy itu sudah pergi. Kai yang sedari tadi dibuk dengan akun chattingnya jengah juga berada didalam keheningan yang sangat senyap itu.

Sehun hanya menuangkan kembali soju yang entah sudah keberapa gelas. Sudah banyak botol berserakan dibawah meja itu.

"Hm, Kai kau tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku?" Sehun kini terlihat amat sangat rumit. Pemikiran khas orang mabuk memang sulit dibaca.

"Kau kecewa dengan Luhan hyung yang memilih Xiumin hyung?" Kai bertanya dengan ragu. Kai menyimpan smartphonenya di saku celana jean hitamnya.

Tangannya siaga takut sang magnae marah dan memukulinya dengan botol kaca wine dan bir yang berserakan di meja. Karena sungguh, orang mabuk itu mudah berubah perasaannya dan sering marah tak jelas.

"Hah.. Kau tak mengerti perasaanku rupanya.. Mengetahui itu sakit sekali hatiku.."Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Kai.

"Hei hei, waeyo?" Kai mengelus rambut Sehun.

Kai sedikit senang saat Sehun mabuk karena saat mabuk, Sehun akan menampilkan wajah imutnya dan bermanja-manja padanya.

"Kau tahu-" Sehun menggantung perkataanya, ia menghadapkan tubuh Kai kearahnya. Kini kaki Kai terpaksa naik dan bersila diatas sofa agar benar-benar berhadapan lurus. Sehun sendiri juga menaikkan kakinya dan ikut bersila. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kai.." Sehun mengelus pipi halus Kai. Matanya memandang lekat wajah Kai.

"Hm? Waeyo yehet?" Kai bertanya sambil mengejek.

GREP!

Sehun dengan cepatnya langsung menarik paksa tubuh Kai untuk masuk dalam kurungan pelukannya. Kai yang tidak siap terhuyung kedepan dan menubruk dada bidang Sehun.

"Ya, magnae, kau tidak sopan eoh kalau sedang mabuk" Kai berusaha tidak marah dengan segala perlakuan sehun. Kai sadar, Sehun sedang mabuk. Pasti perbuatannya bukanlah keinginan Sehun.

Jadi Kai membiarkan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya. Siapa tahu beban sang magnae bisa berkurang, itu pikiran simple sang Kim Jong In.

"Hn.. Kim Jong In.." Sehun mengangkat dagu Kai agar bisa melihat jelas wajah Kai.

"Ish, tunggu sebentar, posisiku benar-benar tidak nyaman, magnae sialan" Kai beranjak mendekati Sehun lalu duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Kakinya berada di kanan kiri tubuh Sehun. Mereka saling berhadapan.

"dari hari-hari yang lalu.. Kau indah dan cantik sekali malam ini Jongin ku" Sehun membelai wajah Kai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kai agak shock mendengar perkataan Sehun. Kai mulai merasakan hal aneh kali ini.

"Kai, peluk aku.. Hm?" Sehun berbisik di telinga Kai, membuat Kai merasakan sensasi aneh yang tidak biasa.

"Eh.. E-" Kai mengerutkan alisnya, bingung antara melakukan apa yang sehun ingin atau menolaknya.

"Kai.. Aku serius, atau kau ingin aku jauh darimu?" Sehun hendak menurunkan Kai dari pangkuannya.

GREP!

Dengan cepat kaki Kai langsung memeluk pinggang Sehun erat dan tangan Kai mengalung di leher Sehun.

"hm.." Sehun bergumam senang. Sehun memeluk erat pinggang dan punggung Kai. Membenamkan Kai dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Hangat.." Kai menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Kau suka Kai?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara lembut sambil membelai rambut Kai yang wangi.

"Iya, aku tidak tahu kalau pelukanmu bisa sehangat ini, magnae sialan" Kai tertawa dalam pelukan mereka.

Jujur saja, Kai amat nyaman dan belum pernah mendapatkan pelukan senyaman ini sebelumnya.

"Aku janji akan selalu memelukmu, my mine" Sehun mengecup ujung kepala Kai.

"hm" Kai tak mengindahkan panggilan barunya dari Sehun itu.

Matanya perlahan terpejam. Entah mengapa matanya tiba-tiba mengantuk. Terasa berat sekali untuk membuka mata.

"Kau mengantuk, chagiya?" Sehun menciumi kedua mata Kai yang terpejam.

"hm.." Kai bahkan tidak mempedulikan ciuman sehun. Ia sungguh mengantuk sekali.

"tidurlah, chagiya.." Sehun mengecup dahi Kai lalu menyandarkan kepala Kai di bahunya. Kai pun menurut karena ia benar-benar mengantuk berat secara tiba-tiba.

…..

"Eungh.. Dimana aku?" Kai membuka perlahan matanya. Tubuhnya kini tertidur di kasur khusus kamar ruangan 30 itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Samar-samar Kai melihat Sehun yang duduk diatas perutnnya memandangi wajahnya dengan intens.

Kai pun akhirnya mendapatkan kesadarannya penuh. Ia tidak mengantuk lagi. Kai akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa tadi ia merasa tidak sengaja memakan obat penidur, meskipun kenyataannya sedari tadi ia hanya minum red wine yang segelnya ia buka sendiri. Kai agak sedikit janggal dengan kantuk berat yang tadi menimpanya.

Kai melihat sekelilingnya, kini kondisi dirinya..

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Lepaskan! Kau gila! Lepaskan aku!" Kai bergerak gelisah. Kedua tangannya terikat kuat dengan borgol yang dikaitkan dengan kepala ranjang mewah ruangan itu. Kakinya juga di lebarkan dan diikat di tiang kanan-kiri ranjang itu.

SRAAAKK… BRRRRTTTTTTTT!

Kemeja biru tua yang dipakai oleh Kai dirobek paksa oleh Sehun.

Crak! Crak! Crak!

Bunyi gunting yang dipegang Sehun kini mencabik celana black jean yang dikenakan Kai hingga lepas. Kemudian Sehun membuangnya asal.

"KYA! Sehun! Apa maumu!?" Kai benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Ia bugil! Sungguh! Ia tidak tahu kalau orang mabuk bisa bertindak separah ini! Dan yang melakukan hal itu padanya adalah Sehun! Tidak pernah ia tahu kalau Sehun yang mabuk bisa segila dan senekat ini! Selama ini yang dia tahu, Sehun hanya akan berteriak heboh tidak jelas jika kebanyakan minum.

"Kai.. Kau manis.. Cantik.. Indah.." Sehun membelai wajah Kai.

"Hun, sadar, ini aku, Jongin! Aku hyungmu!" Kai menatap tajam mata Sehun, berusaha mencari jatidiri Sehun.

"Ya.. Aku tahu.. Kau itu KIM JONGIN.. Namja yeppo sexy sedunia.." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Kai makin takut.

Cup! Sehun mengecup kening Kai.

"Hun? Aku hyungmu, hei! Aku bukan Luhan!" Kai berusaha menyadarkan Sehun lagi.

"Aku dengar dari Luhan hyung.. Katanya kau itu orang yang setia" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yak! Magnae! Jangan basa-basi dan lepaskan aku!" Kai bergerak namun tangannya bertambah sakit.

"baiklah… intinya.. Kata Luhan hyung, kau orang yang tidak akan melakukan seks sebelum menikah dan hanya melakukannya pada pasanganmu kelak.." Sehun berbisik dengan suara berat di telinga Kai. Membuat Kai makin merinding.

"Tak ada bedanya denganmu! Aku tahu kau juga sama!" Kai membentak Sehun mencoba membuat namja milky skin itu menjauh darinya namun nihil.

"False.. aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan 'itu', tapi dia tak menginginkanku.." Sehun menjilat pipi Kai.

"sehun.. Menjauh sedikit.." Suara Kai agak mendesah. Entahlah, hanya mendengar suara Sehun seperti itu dapat membuat dirinya merasakan sengatan kecil.

"Kau tahu.. Aku akan menghancurkan pendirianmu itu" jemari Sehun mengelus perut Kai dengan abs yang belum sempurna itu.

"Sehun.. Shh.. Apa maksudmu.. Ah.. Sial!" Kai merutuki dirinya yang mendesah karena sentuhan Sehun.

"Aku akan memakan habis dirimu, my sexy angel" Sehun mencium ganas bibir Kai.

"Hmmpt!?" Kai berteriak kaget dalam ciuman mereka. Mata Kai terbelalak shock. Sehun menekan tengkuk Kai dan lidahnya menjilati bibir Kai berusaha masuk.

Kai berusaha sekuat tenaga memutus ciuman ganas itu hingga kewalahan. Sehun mulai kesal karena Kai yang bergerak terus dan tidak mau membuka mulut. Akhirnya Sehun menggigit keras bibir merah merekah Kai.

"Akh! Eungh~" Kai berteriak dan membuka mulutnya. Secepat kilat Sehun melesakkan lidahnya kedalam dan menjilat langit-langit mulut Kai membuat Kai mendesah.

Kcpk! Cup! Cpk!

Suara salvia mereka yang bercampur terdengar jelas diruangan itu. Kedua lidah mereka saling bergulat, Kai berusaha mengeluarkan lidah Sehun dan mengakhiri ciuman itu namun ia kalah. Kini Sehun dengan leluasa mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Kai pasrah kini, ia lelah.

Kcpk! Sruut.. Benang salvia menggantung menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka yang telah menjauh. Dada Kai naik turun, bibirnya membuka berusaha mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sehun tersenyum lalu menjilat sisa salvia mereka yang tertinggal diujung bibir Kai.

"Sehun.. Kau gila.." Kai memandang dengan mata sayunya. Nafasnya masih memburu sesak.

"Ya, aku gila karnamu.. My wife" Sehun membelai wajah cantik Kai.

"Kau mengambil frist kiss ku" Kai memandang Sehun dengan mata tajam menusuknya.

"bukankah dalam album kita kemarin kau mencium modelnya?" Sehun balas memandang tajam Kai.

"itu pipi, tuan Oh. Kau yang mengambil bibir dengan bibir!" Kai memarahi sehun sampai sewot.

"haha.. Gomawo menjadikanku yang pertama.. Aku akan selalu menciummu sweet lips" Sehun mengecup ringan bibir Kai.

"Hun, lepaskan aku.." Kai memohon.

"tidak akan pernah" Sehun membuka kaos putih yang dikenakannya lalu membuangnya asal.

Lalu ia membuka kancing dan zipper celana jeansnya.

"Yah! Sehun! Stop!" Kai berteriak memandang Sehun yang kini..

"Kyaa! Tuan oh! Tutupi milikmu itu!" Kai menutupi wajahnya karena melihat adik Sehun yang sudah tegang besar sekali.

Kini keduanya naked total.

Perlahan Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh sexy Kai. Tangannya ia jadikan tumpuan, kini Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik Kai dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Sehun, lepaskan aku.." Kai memandang mohon kepada Sehun. Biasanya Sehun dapat takhluk dengan aegyonya tapi kini agak sulit.

"Tidak sayang, aku ingin dirimu sekarang.." Sehun mengecup pipi Kai lama sekali. Membuat Kai merasakan sensasi hangat di dadanya yang menjalar dan membuat tangannya ingin memeluk namja tampan yang kini berada di atasnya.

Cup!

Kai mencium kilat bibir sehun sehingga Sehun berhenti sejenak. Kai tahu ini salah. Sungguh ia ingin mengumpat seluruh tubuhnya yang tidak mau mengikuti akal sehatnya.

"Sehun, peluk aku.." Kai menatap mata Sehun dengan ragu. Ia bingung akan perasaannya.

"Kim Jong In.. cium aku" Sehun menunjuk bibir tipisnya.

"Tapi.." Kai berfikir cukup keras. Ia benci ini.

Sehun kemudian beranjak untuk membuka seluruh ikatan di tubuh Kai, kemudian ia duduk di kursi tunggal mewah berwarna merah disana. Dituangnya red wine kedalam gelas lalu diminumnya dengan santai.

Kai memandang penuh Tanya pada Sehun. apakah Sehun masih mabuk? Kalau Sehun sadar nanti, apakah Sehun mau percaya akan hal yang mereka lakukan saat ini? Kai benci berfikir keras.

"Kemari, chagiya" Sehun memanggil Kai dengan nada datar.

"..." Kai hanya bergumam lalu beranjak dari kasur itu. Ia belitkan selimut tipis hingga menutupi pundak hingga setengah paha mulusnya. Kakinya berjalan menuju kursi tunggal yang diduduki Sehun.

"duduklah" Sehun meminum kembali red winenya.

"Dimana?" Kai menautkan alisnya bingung.

GREP!

"Yak! Magnae cadel!" Kai memekik karena sedetik berikutnya Sehun langsung mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Sehun.

"Sesuai penawaran tadi" Sehun menunjuk bibirnya.

"Sehun.." Kai hendak berkata tidak.

Jemari Kai menyentuh abs Sehun yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Aku.." Kai menghentikan perkataannya. Matanya tertutup erat. Ini tidak benar.. ia yakin ia masih menyukai dada besar yeoja. Tapi hatinya berkata bahwa bersama Sehun, ia akan merasa nyaman meski disiksa sekalipun.

"…" mata Kai terbuka dan melihat wajah tampan yang kini memangkunya. Wajah angkuh dan alis tegas itu.. bibir tipis yang sudah mengambil first kissnya. Dan abs indahnya..

"My Kai.." Sehun mencium kening Kai sesaat lalu melihat Kai dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Hun.. aku.." Kai menautkan alisnya lagi. Ia enggan berfikir! Ia ingin...

*****TBC*****

HunKai oke..

Review ff yang kurang mateng ini ya..


End file.
